Study Time
by whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: Because sometimes lovemaking sessions are better than studying sessions. My very first South Park fanfic, but also my first attempt at writing a cute, smutty Stendy oneshot.


**Study Time.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger had been dating forever and ever. Not really forever, but almost nine years in which they had been loving each other definitely seemed like it.

Ever since the two seventeen year old teenagers met up at Stark's Pond all the way back in third grade, they had been able to keep their relationship going relatively smoothly. They had truly gone through thick and thin together, including a few breakups along the way – their first breakup in third grade, a minor breakup in fourth grade and another brief period of them not dating in fourth grade due to then ongoing gender wars between girls and boys.

Even after all the ups and downs their love experienced throughout the elementary and middle school, Stan and Wendy both decided to work on strengthening their relationship once they were to start high school.

And it had been working out for them very well, as the raven haired couple didn't come even close to breaking up again. Apart from a few instances of them fightning over petty things and unnecessary blowing them out of proportion, Stan and Wendy had been absolutely in love with each other, as well as far too crazy about one another.

Nothing significant had changed about Stan and Wendy's respective circles of friends as well.

Wendy had been lucky to maintain friendships with all of her closest elementary school girl friends – her best friend Bebe Stevens, Red, Heidi Turner, Nichole Daniels, Annie Knitts, Jenny and Lola. Her circle of friends had expanded throughout her Freshman and Sophomore years in high school, since she had met a bunch of new people on both cheerleading squad and the volleyball team.

During his first two years in high school, Stan was working his butt off towards becoming the school's main quarterback. And by the time his Junior year rolled around, the dark haired teenager had already established himself as the main quarterback, as well as the school's main football star. His friendships with all of his elementary school friends had been still going on strongly, just like the epic romance with his beautiful ravenette counterpart.

Of course, both raven haired teenagers changed physically over the years.

Just like the majority of his friends, Stan grew quite a lot during his puberty. Because of the physically exhausting and challenging nature of the sport he had loved to play, the quarterback had to be tall and muscular. He stood at nearly six foot four inches, with quite toned and ripped body thanks to him playing football for such a long time. His raven black hair grew longer over the years and sat messily on top of his head, still covered by his red and blue poof ball hat.

Stan's girlfriend Wendy grew into a beautiful young woman. She was standing just a little bit above five foot five inches and had curves in all the right places. Her raven black hair was still long and stopped right above her waist line.

But some things that hadn't changed too much were Stan and Wendy's ridiculously long school days.

After they both of them were done with school on Thursday afternoon, Wendy invited her long-time boyfriend over to her place for some after school studying and catching up, but also for Stan to have a dinner with her parents.

Right after they were done with their final period and another boring lesson of Spanish with their professor Mrs. Sanchez, the two raven haired teenagers made their way through the double door of school and walked hand in hand towards the school's parking lot.

Their plan was to go over to Wendy's house to discuss the topic of English paper they were given as an assignment to write, to study for their upcoming test from Spanish, and of course, to kiss and cuddle with one another after they would be done with their school assignments.

Exchanging some sweet chatter with his girlfriend, Stan let go of Wendy's hand as they got to his car – a shiny, bright blue Toyota Coroola hatchback.

As he had always tried to be a gentleman towards his girlfriend, Stan shuffled his way over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Wendy, gesturing for her to climb in. She bit down on her bottom lip temptingly, smiling at her boyfriend as she climbed inside the vehicle and slumped herself in the passenger seat of Stan's car.

Wendy shrugged her school bag off her shoulders and placed it down on the car floor mat, right beside her black ankle boots. Stan closed the passenger door behind her, exchanging an affectionate smile with the raven haired beauty as he quickly walked around his car and sat down behind the steering wheel.

''Mhm", Wendy licked her lips tentatively before she spoke, meeting her brown eyes with Stan's blue ones. "I love it when you're being such a gentleman to me. It's actually kinda sexy.''

The raven haired teenage boy smiled softly at his girlfriend, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. ''Well, you do deserve it.''

Wendy cocked an eyebrow at Stan, enticing him to lean forward and to close the gap between himself and his girlfriend. He brought his other hand to the right side of Wendy's face, gently cupping her cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

Stan bit down on Wendy's bottom lip teasingly, engulfing his nostrils with the scent of her peachy lip gloss. She grinned into the kiss and placed one arm around her boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a slightly steamier exchange. They opened their mouths just slightly and tied their tongues together for a brief moment, deepening their makeout session.

They were kissing for about a minute, before Stan pulled away and gently pecked Wendy's lips once again.

''I love you so much.'', he spoke, tucking one loose strand of Wendy's black hair behind her ear.

''I love you too.'', the teenage girl's chocolate brown eyes twinkled with pure happiness, before she leaned in again and met her lips with Stan's.

Finally parting away from each other, Stan let go of Wendy's hand and put his car key into the ignition. Both raven haired teens buckled their seat belts, feeling eager to finally relax themselves after spending long and tedious six hours at school.

Stan put his car in the reverse mode, before slowly driving his Toyota out of the parking spot. He was busy keeping his bright blue eyes on the rear view mirror and making sure that he didn't bump into someone else's car, while Wendy sat comfortably in the passenger seat and fiddled with her mobile phone.

Stan shifted in the first gear and drove his car out of the school's parking lot into the main road of South Park. He was gripping his steering wheel with one hand and had his right hand interlocked with Wendy's on top of the gearbox, sending tingling sensations all over the raven haired girl's veins.

During the short car ride to Wendy's house, Stan and Wendy talked about different topics and the latest gossip about their friends and acquintances, trying to steer clear of talking about their schoolwork.

At least up until they would be in Wendy's bedroom and forced to do their homework instead of doing something else.

* * *

Switching on the left indicator and turning into the driveway of Testaburger residence, Stan turned off the ignition and pulled up the hand brake of his blue Toyota Corolla. He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of his car, shuffling over to the passenger side in an attempt open the door for his beautiful girlfriend.

But before Stan even had the chance to reach for the door handle of the passenger door, he was beaten to it by Wendy, who managed to unbuckle her seat belt and climb out of the car, smirking cheekily at the raven haired teenage boy.

And of course, all Stan could do was to smirk back at his dark haired girlfriend.

He eventually took his blue Denver Broncos backpack from the backseat of his car and locked it, twirling his car keys around his finger as he began walking towards the ever so familiar home of his girlfriend.

''Did you tell your parents that I'll come over?''

Just as she was done typing a text message to her best friend Bebe, Wendy glanced over to Stan and nodded her head in response.

''Of course! They don't mind you coming over, you know.''

''Alrighty then.'', Stan smirked at his girlfriend, slinging his backpack lazily over his shoulder.

Wendy walked up to the front door of her house and unzipped her backpack, trying to search for her house keys. Hearing the jingling sound in the depths of her schoolbag, she fished out the keys and unlocked the door of her house.

Stepping inside the living room area, Wendy immediately tossed her black backpack onto the small bench that was placed next to the door and hung her black fluffy coat, Burberry patterned scarf and black beanie onto the coat hanger.

''Make yourself comfortable.'', the ravenette girl sung sweetly, allowing Stan to enter inside her house and to close the front door behind him.

The quarterback took off his own coat and hung it onto the coat hanger as well, while placing his backpack on the wooden small bench next to the door. He sat down onto the cream colored sofa, as his girlfriend disappeared into the kitchen.

She came back rather quickly, holding two cans of Coke in her hands. Making her way towards the sofa where her boyfriend was sitting, Wendy placed the drinks on the coffee table and decided to plonk herself right onto Stan's lap, instead of sitting down beside him.

''Whoah...'', Stan chuckled in delight, mostly due to the fact that his girlfriend decided to put herself directly in his lap, but the quarterback wasn't minding it one bit.

As a matter-of-factly, he was enjoying it very, very much.

''What? You don't like it when I sit in your lap?'', Wendy snorted teasingly.

Stan simply shook his head 'no', slinking both arms around Wendy's waist and pulling her slightly closer to him. Enticing goosebumps popped all over the raven haired beauty's arms upon her boyfriend's gentle grasp, making her cheeks blush the faintest shade of red.

Swapping a gentle smile with each other, Stan and Wendy grabbed their Coke cans and popped off the tops, taking a few long sips of the caramel flavoured drinks.

''Actually, I don't mind at all.'', Stan raised a daring eyebrow at the gorgeous girl sitting in his lap, before gulping down the remainder of his beverage.

Wendy smiled affectionately at her boyfriend, before leaning forward to capture her lips with his. She gently brushed her lips against Stan's, but just as she was about to press their lips together in a soft kiss, the young couple was suddenly interrupted by Wendy's phone buzzing loudly.

Pulling out her phone from the pocket of her black skinny jeans, Wendy's eyes widened in surprise as she noticed that her mother was calling her. She swiped her finger across the phone screen in an attempt to answer the call, gently whispering over to her boyfriend. ''My mom's calling me.''

''Hey mom!'', Wendy answered sweetly, plopping herself down to sit next to Stan. ''What's up?''

''Hey sweetie.'', Mrs. Testaburger began. ''I'm just calling you to tell you that I probably won't be home before seven PM. I'm currently stuck at work, so…''

''Really? That fricking sucks.'', Wendy replied, chewing down on her bottom lip nervously. ''Why can't you go home earlier?''

''Well, my company is having the second board meeting of the day and unfortunately, I won't be able to come home on time because the negotiations just keep dragging on and on. In case you get hungry, I left you twenty bucks so that you can order a pizza or something else.'', Mrs. Testaburger explained.

''That's a giant bummer, but I do hope you somehow manage to get yourself out of the whole crappy situation and come home as soon as possible. But hey, what about dad? He'll come home, right?''

''I don't think he will, because he has to work an afternoon shift in the hospital today.'', the older raven haired woman replied. ''One of his colleagues broke his leg on a ski trip and won't be able to come to work for quite some time. That is why they called your dad to work an extra shift tonight, but he will get a day off work though.''

''Wonderful.'', Wendy said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. ''You know that I told you earlier that I'm going to invite Stan over to study with me for our exam from Spanish. Do you mind if he stays here?''

''Of course not, sweetie! Just make sure that you do not do anything stupid and that you guys actually study for your test, alright?''

''Okay mom, see you later. Love you!', Wendy said, before ending the phone call with her mother. She then tossed her phone on the armchair and let out a faint groan, gaining her boyfriend's attention.

''What's wrong?''

''Oh, it's nothing too serious. My parents won't be able to come home on time.''

''Really? How come?''

''Well, firstly, my mom is stuck at work because her company is in the process of merging with another company, so the boards of directors from both companies and other higher-ups have been negotiating all day. It's really dragging out and mom won't come home at least until seven PM.'', Wendy explained. ''And my dad is working an afternoon shift in the hospital today, because he's filling in for a colleague that broke his leg.''

''That's really shitty to hear, but I'm sure both of them will get through it all without a hitch.", Stan said. "But hey, at least we can now fully concentrate on studying for the test on Monday, right?''

Wendy suddenly bit down on her bottom lip tentatively, allowing one slightly different idea to pop up inside her mind.

After it turned out that both of her parents had to stay longer at their respective jobs, the studying session with her boyfriend was suddenly the last thing the raven haired girl had on her mind. However, one slightly naughtier idea was suddenly sprung into the forefront of her mind.

''Well, I suppose we could, but giving the fact that we are completely alone now, my mind is currently thinking about other things.'', Wendy brought her voice down to a tempting whisper, as she cocked an inviting eyebrow at Stan.

The teenage boy gulped, feeling a little bit surprised at what he had just heard.

''Well, you do know that I wouldn't mind it at all, but I still think we should study instead. Maybe later we could do something as a reward if both of us manage to learn everything for the exam.'', Stan smirked cheekily, clasping both of his hands around Wendy's hips.

''Fine then.'', Wendy groaned out slightly, before leaning in and pecking Stan's lips a couple of times.

The raven haired beauty got up from her boyfriend's lap and shuffled over to the wooden bench to pick up hers and Stan's backpacks. Slingling her schoolbag over her shoulder and gesturing for Stan to follow her upstairs to her bedroom, Wendy extended her hand out to him and gently interlocked their fingers together.

Both teens smiled smugly at each other, before Wendy began walking up the stairs towards the second floor of her house.

* * *

''¡Cerrá la puerta!'', Wendy said jokingly, trying her best to simultaneously practise her Spanish vocabulary and to tease her boyfriend with it.

''We get it Wends, you're excellent at Spanish.'', Stan said sarcastically, before closing the door of Wendy's bedroom behind him and smiling smugly at his girlfriend. ''Sí, señorita.''

Smiling gently at Stan, Wendy suggested to him to hand over his backpack. Once he tossed his backpack over to her, she put both of their backpacks on the bed and unzipped them, taking out their Spanish textbooks and notebooks to place them down on her bed.

Stan took a seat in Wendy's computer chair and glanced over at his girlfriend, who had seemingly forgotten about her not so subtle suggestion about them doing something else instead of studying for their Spanish exam on Monday.

Slumping down in the comfortable black computer chair, Stan noticed that Wendy was examining herself in the full-sized mirror and didn't seem to be too content about how she had looked.

''Ugh, I can't wait to get out of these demon pants! I don't know if I have gained some weight or if I've just been extremely bloated these days, but I barely managed to zip up my jeans this morning.'', Wendy groaned out, examining herself in the mirror and pinching the skin of her left thigh.

"Are you really complaining about your weight?", Stan chuckled, getting up from the desk chair and walking up to his girlfriend.

He gently wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl standing in front of him, pecking her sweetly on the cheek. Wendy silently nodded her head in response, before turning around on the spot to face Stan.

''I think you look perfectly sexy in your jeans regardless if you gained weight or not. You're perfect to me anyway and I want you to remember that, okay?'', he admitted.

''Okay.'', she laughed.

Smiling affectionately at her boyfriend, Wendy stood up on her tip toes and wrapped both of her arms around Stan's neck. She teasingly licked Stan's bottom lip, inviting him into a slightly more passionate exchange. He opened his mouth and allowed Wendy to slide her tongue inside his mouth, deepening their kiss even more.

The idea of them studying Spanish was now getting completely thrown to the side, as a devilish idea popped up in the back of Wendy's mind again.

''Mhm, you know…'', Wendy spoke into the kiss. ''You know what I was thinking of when I told you about doing things other than just studying together?''

''Hm, I wonder what is it.'', Stan grinned deviously, gently clawing at Wendy's hips. She leaned in closer towards him and whispered seductively into his ear.

''Well, we can always find out.''

Almost immediately, the raven haired teenager slid his hands underneath Wendy's thighs and picked her up bridal style. The teenage girl winced slightly, affirming a tight grip around her boyfriend's neck.

''Oh we will find out, baby girl. We will right now.''

Stan carried Wendy over to her bed and gently placed her down. He swiftly kicked his shoes off, with Wendy doing the same thing with her boots and yanking them across her room. And it wasn't long before Stan and Wendy's Spanish textbooks and books were also flying across the teenage girl's pink and purple bedroom.

Stan smiled at the beautiful girl laying down on the purple covers, before she reached up and wrapped both of her arms around Stan's neck, meeting her lips with his. The quarterback laid on top of his girlfriend, never stopping the heated make out session between the two of them.

His fingers got lost in the waterfall of Wendy's long raven black hair, as he placed one hand behind her head and deepened their passionate kiss. Their tongues were moving together in a synchronized fashion, and both Stan and Wendy could feel their temptations skyrocketing with each passionate kiss they had swapped.

Wendy grabbed Stan's poof ball hat and threw it on the floor, exposing his mess of a raven black hair. The teenage girl parted her legs a little bit, allowing her boyfriend to be in a more comfortable position on top of her.

Stan slid his hands underneath Wendy's white sweater, caressing the smooth skin of the small of her back. She smiled into their kiss and pulled her boyfriend even closer towards her, subtly slipping her hands underneath his black hoodie.

Wendy tugged on the hem of his hoodie, signaling for Stan to remove the black piece of garment immediately. Happily obliging to her request, he pulled the oversized piece of clothing over his head and tossed it onto the pink carpeted floor.

The teenage girl immediately found herself drooling over her boyfriend's well-defined chest and abs, and began placing tiny butterfly kisses all over the ripped upper part of his body. The quarterback then decided to make things even with his girlfriend, tugging at the hem of her fluffy white sweater and pulling it over her head.

Exposing a lacy black bra supporting her breasts in place, Stan felt a prominent bulge forming in the crotch of his jeans. ''Holy fucking shit.''

He tore his lips away from Wendy's and began to make a sensual trail of kisses, nibbles and licks along her neck, jawline and collarbones. He moved his lips downwards her neck, sucking and nipping on her soft skin with all the force he could muster.

Stan continued to kiss Wendy's upper torso area softly, before reaching around to unclip her bra. Not needing a lot of effort, he unhooked the bra and tossed it onto the floor, allowing his girlfriend's breasts to bounce around freely.

The teenage boy didn't wait a single second before he began planting gentle kisses on both of Wendy's breasts, caressing and fondling them at the same time. He began licking and sucking hungrily on her left breast, trying to memorize its contours. Gently pinching the nipple in between his fingertips, Stan only managed to rise his girlfriend's sensual temptations even more.

He switched over to Wendy's right breast, nipping and licking at her soft flesh. He used his thumb and index finger to gently pinch the sensitive nub that sat on top of her right breast, causing Wendy to let out a soft moan.

Stan moved his lips downwards Wendy's elegant body to her to stomach and navel area. He stopped right on the hem of Wendy's black skinny jeans, causing the raven haired beauty to breathe out in pure anticipation.

The teenage girl propped herself up and grabbed Stan by his shoulders, forcing him to flip over onto his back. She immediately straddled both of his legs, but he clasped both of his hands around her slender waist and dragged her further up his frame, allowing her to sit right on top of his abdomen.

Wendy left her own trail of sensual kisses down Stan's chest and abdomen, moving her lips downwards his body until she reached the hem of his skinny jeans and ran her hand over the hormonal bulge hidden underneath his underwear.

Smirking deviously at at her boyfriend, she popped open the button and fly on his jeans, helping him wriggle out of them and then tossing them on the floor to join the rest of their clothes.

Grabbing her by the waist, Stan flipped Wendy onto her back side and kissed her sweetly once again. He placed his hands on the hem of her skin tight jeans and undid the button and the zipper for her. Without a hitch, he pulled the jeans off his girlfriend's stunningly long legs.

Stan moved his lips away from hers and placed his fingers on the fabric covering her most sensitive area. He could feel the intense wetness coming through the damp cotton, rubbing two fingers against Wendy's black lacy panties.

She parted her legs even more, allowing Stan to hook his fingers inside her panties in order to slide them off her body. A devious smile popped up in the corners of Stan's mouth, before he licked Wendy's navel area once again and moved down to her inner thigh area.

He left gentle, wet kisses alongside her inner thigh area, moving slightly upwards to kiss her pubic area. He traced his fingertips around Wendy's entrance, before slipping in one finger and making his girlfriend let out a tiny moan of satisfaction.

Smiling deviously, Stan continued to push one finger deeper inside of Wendy, before he slipped in another finger and rubbed her more sensitive area with his thumb. Once the raven haired teenager dipped his tongue inside of Wendy and started moving in and out of her faster, she began to buck her hips in sheer satisfaction. Her boyfriend was absolutely rummaging through her most sensitive area, ravishing at her parted legs as if she was the best tasting dessert in the world. He was occasionally using his teeth to provoke the nerve bundles sitting at the very end of her sensitive anatomy, pushing the teenage girl closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

She shut her eyes tightly, as she could feel an orgasm building inside of her core. Her moans were getting louder and more frequent, but she once she felt Stan slipping in a third finger, a high pitched gasp left her mouth. "S-Stan, f-fuck…"

''Fucking shit, Stan!''

Wendy's final cries of pleasure filled the small space of her bedroom, as she felt her walls clamping together and her pleasuring wetness flowing down her boyfriend's fingers. Her whole body was slightly sweaty, but she didn't mind it one bit.

All what mattered to the ravenette girl at that moment was to return the same favor to her amazing boyfriend. "Thank you.''

"Mhm, you're welcome baby.", Stan chuckled, kissing the very tip of Wendy's nose.

Once she recovered from her sensual rollercoaster, the playfulness disappeared from Wendy's face and was replaced by a devilish smirk. "Lay down, Stanley.''

The commanding tone in Wendy's voice came as a bit of a surprise to Stan, but he didn't obey at all. She flicked her raven black hair out of the way and tossed it behind her shoulders, leaning down to press her lips against Stan's for the briefest moment. She then moved her lips away from his and began planting gentle kisses from his chiseled abs down to his underwear line.

Wendy ran her fingers over the black fabric of Stan's boxers and laced her fingers inside of them, swiftly tugging his underwear down the whole length of his legs and throwing them onto the floor. With his member now being fully exposed, the teenage boy parted his legs and allowed his girlfriend to return him the same favor.

Hungrily locking her eyes on Stan's girth, Wendy brushed her fingertips along the base of Stan's member and moved her lips to the very tip of it, using her tongue to swirl around and to suck off the pre-cum. She began moving her hand up and down the shaft, occasionally digging her fingernails into her boyfriend's abdomen.

Looking up at him through lustful eyes, Wendy grinned devilishly before putting her mouth back to work. She tightened her grip around Stan's length, keeping her strokes fast and timely. He chuckled through a delightful murmur, keeping his bright blue eyes locked with her deep brown ones. "Damn girl."

Wendy still had a tight grip on Stan's length, moving her hand up and down the shaft. She moved her other free hand down to massage his balls, causing the raven haired teenager to suck in a deep breath and let out a delightful groan. "W-Wendy...?"

"Yes baby?", she replied quickly, still being too busy with returning her boyfriend the same favor.

Stan felt like he was on cloud nine, as his beautiful girlfriend continued to pump him and to gradually pick up the speed of her strokes. "Could you put your mouth on it and suck me off like that?"

Without uttering a single word, Wendy smiled before wrapping her lips further around her boyfriend's length. She kept on stroking him faster and faster, bobbing her head up and down.

Stan let out another delightful groan, but the teenage girl didn't budge at all.

''Fucking shit…'', Stan moaned through gritted teeth, barely being able to say something due to the amazing sensation flowing throughout his veins. ''Baby girl, you're absolutely a-amazing.''

And it took Wendy only a few more strokes before creamy and thick, white substance gushed out of Stan's member. He let out another final grunt, breathing out in pure delight and plonking himself down on the pillows.

Once he was finally able to catch his breath, Stan propped himself on his elbow and tugged onto Wendy's hand to pull her into another steamy exchange. He grinned into their kiss, before pulling away and gently pecking the very tip of his girlfriend's nose. "I should start giving you way more credit. I've never realized _just_ how good you are at this.''

Glancing down at the slightly messy aftermath of Wendy pleasuring him, Stan turned around to look for a box of paper tissues to wipe himself off. But much to his surprise, he was beaten to it by Wendy who wrapped her lips around his length again and cleaned up the whole mess by herself, grinning deviously once she was done with her business.

Widening his eyes in pleasant surprise, Stan murmured delightfully and grinned down at Wendy in pure amazement. "You know, for a girl that only gets straight A's and is a ridiculously smart cookie, you sure are a naughty little one.''

Rubbing circles on his toned abdomen with her fingernails, Wendy whispered seductively. "Only when I'm with you baby."

''So, wanna' go get a condom so that we finish what we started?'', he suggested smugly.

Wendy bit on her bottom lip seductively, nodding towards the nightstand next to her bed. Stan rolled over onto the other side of her bed and reached forward for the bottom drawer of the nightstand, opening it and spying the necessary box of condoms.

Taking one condom out of the packet, Stan tore the packaging open and carefully took out the rubbery material out. Not having a lot of struggle, Stan slipped the plastic material onto his length and rolled it all the way down, adjusting it at the very bottom and making sure that it wouldn't slip off.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Wendy's, teasingly licking her bottom lip.

The raven haired teenager positioned himself right above his girlfriend's entrance and placed the very, very tip inside of her, but she grabbed onto his hips and pushed him inside of her, not really being in the mood for Stan's teasing.

Stan slowly began to move in and out of her, while Wendy was trying her best to keep the same pace as her boyfriend. Thrusting into her slightly further, he grabbed onto her hips for more balance and pushed his length even deeper.

Stan moved his hand down to Wendy's most sensitive area and gently began rubbing her in between her legs. She spread her legs even further, allowing her boyfriend an ever deeper entrance. Her fingers were fiddling with the bedsheets, as she was starting to feel a bit hazier from all the pleasure building up inside of her.

When he felt a little bit more energetic, Stan got up into a standing position and clutched onto Wendy, lifting her up in the air and never slipping outside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips for leverage, allowing him to plunge deeper inside of her. He hissed out in an absolute delight, burying his head in the crook of Wendy's neck.

She firmly latched her arms around Stan's neck as a support, gently kissing and biting on his ear lobe.

''Stan…'', Wendy moaned. ''Stan, baby, I'm gonn-'', she was suddenly cut off by the teenage boy kissing her sloppily on the lips and thrusting inside of her further than before. She could feel an orgasm building inside of her more with each and every one of Stan's timely, fast thrusts.

''W-Wendy...'', Stan gritted his teeth together. ''I-I'm also gonna'...''

And one final thrust sent both of the teenagers over the edge of pleasure.

''Fucking shit!'', both Wendy and Stan cried out together, breathing out heavily in pure ecstasy.

But, neither of them were done with their romantic escapades just _yet_.

Still maintaining a firm grasp on his girlfriend's hips, Stan carried Wendy over to her bed and placed her down. He propped himself up against a few purple pillows, guiding his girlfriend to climb on top of him again. She gently grabbed onto Stan's length and placed it inside of her, eventually sliding down.

When she felt all eight inches rubbing inside of her, Wendy began moving herself up and down her boyfriend's girth. Her hands were placed on Stan's washboard abdomen for balance, as she was riding him in a fast and timely manner.

Stan thrusted up and down into Wendy, grunting out in pure delight as he began to pick up his pace. His girlfriend eventually found an adequate speed and began to push herself up and down his entire length faster. Stan moved his one hand down to Wendy's sensitive area, while gently pinching the rosy nubs that sat on the top of her breasts.

Suddenly, things became hot and heavy for both raven haired teenagers.

"S-Stan, I-I'm gonna'...''

"Baby..."

Soon both of them climaxed together and cried out in pleasure, absolutely glueing themselves to one another. Breathing out heavily, Stan could only find so much energy to lean forward and gently kiss Wendy on the lips.

He lifted her up just slightly and slipped himself out of her, before rolling her off him and laying down next to her.

''That was fucking amazing.'', he kissed Wendy's shoulder tenderly.

Stan tossed the plastic material into the trash can, before bending down to retrieve his underwear from the floor and grabbing the bra and panties for Wendy as well. They both re-dressed themselves, but the teenage girl changed into a loose, light blue t-shirt and pair of black sweatpants.

Both dark haired teenagers curled up against one another, sighing happily and contently.

''I love you so, _so_ much.'', Stan spoke, kissing Wendy on the forehead.

''I love you too.'', she replied, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

Glancing down at their scattered Spanish books and textbooks, Stan raised an eyebrow at his insanely beautiful girlfriend. ''So, should we start studying Spanish now or what?''

Gently pecking her boyfriend's lips again, Wendy chuckled. ''I guess we could?"

* * *

**So yeah, this is my very first attempt at writing South Park fanfiction, and obviously I was going to write something that is centered around my favorite couple – Stendy. ;)**

**I really did try my best, and I hope that you're going to enjoy this oneshot. Definitely expect more Stan/Wendy fanfics from me in the future, because I just keep on getting new ideas for them!**

**\- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤**


End file.
